The Wrestling Expirence
by cena-fan1
Summary: Alicia walker just an ordinary girl wanting to become a wwe diva since her young ages but now is the time for her to do her thing in the ring. Will she accomplish anything the divas title maybe, or will she even fall in love with a very popular wwe superstar. Others appearing in story. Layla, Melina, aj lee, Kaitlin, Beth, Natalya and other divas. One couple randy/layla.
1. Chapter 1

The wrestling experience

Chapter 1, welcome

I do not own any wwe superstars/divas. Alicia is not Alicia fox.

Today was the night that Alicia walker started wrestling. She was making her first debut tonight; she was lost and did not know where to go. Stephanie had not even shown her around or where the divas locker room was, that was until a current diva approached her.

Hey, are you the newest raw diva on the roster the cherry diva layla asked with a welcoming smile.

Yes relied Alicia not knowing what to do hoping not to approach layla wrong.

Cool. Well my names layla last divas champ thanks to eve… any ways what about you?

Alicia, I'm glad that you were here to help me I was getting lost.

Ok well trust me you've made the right choice to start with raw, and after you unpack and everything ill introduce you to some others.

Ok, thanks again layla.

Call me lay from now on.

ALICIA WAS IN THE LOCKER ROOM GETTING READY FOR HER FIRST EVER MATCH. SHED WANTED TO THIS SINCE 12 YEARS OLD AND NOW SHE GOT TO LIVE HER DREAM. HER RING GEAR WAS A PINK SHIRT CUT TO THE MID PART OF HER STOMACHE, (FOR SOME ODD REASON SOME PEOPLE CALLED HER STICK NOT TO AFEND HER BUT JUST TO SAY THAT SHE WAS SO SKINNY). THE REST OF THE GEAR WAS A PAIR OF BLACK SHORTS AND HER FAVORITE KNEE HIGH CONVERSE WITH PINK LACES TO MATCH. SHE WAS ABOUT TO FIX UP HER HAIR UNTIL THERE WAS A KNOCK AT THE DOOR.

"It's me lay, are you decent"?

Yea, come on in.

Soo, the English diva asked while plopping herself onto the divas couch, you ready for your match, who's your opponent?

Yep, kind of nervous but I don't know my opponent.

Don't worry since you're a new girl no offence they'll take it easy on you… well some of them. But don't worry again because the lol will be out there with you.

What? The now confused diva asked straightening her hair wondering why layla had just said lol out of the ordinary.

You didn't hear about lol, the name my fans give me since wearing that dress with lol printed on it.

Nope.

Well yea, lots of layla, ill accompany you to the ring, now let's go! Layla was now hyped up. Maybe a lot of sugar thought Alicia.

EVEN THOUGH THEY WERE STANDING BEHIND THE CURTAIN ALICIA WAS GETTING MORE AND MORE NERVOUS.

Don't sweat it, you'll do fine layla told the newest diva patting her shoulder put a smile on your face it'll be fun.

"And introducing first making her first wwe diva appearance being accompanied by layla… Alicia walker! Justin Roberts annoyed still in the ring doing his job.

AS ALICIA MADE HER WAY TO THE RING SHE GLANCED OVER AT SOME FANS THAT HAD RINGSIDE TICKETS AND WAS SURPRISED TO SEE THEM ACTUALL STANDING UP AND CHEERING FOR HER. SHE SLAPPED THEIR HANDS WHILE LAYLA CHEERED HER.

"And her opponent she is the divas champion… EVE TORRESS. As eve walked down the ramp with the butterfly title on her shoulder she put on the fake smile along with the princess queen wave. The gear she had on was similar to Alicia's except her shorts were white and had her name on them. She also had matching boots that had her name. Wow the girls all about herself thought Alicia waiting for the divas champ to get into the ring.

The bell rung and it was time. Eve stuck her hand out for a handshake and yelled first time. Layla knew what she was doing and yelled "don't fall for it" to Alicia but it was too late. Eve kicked Alicia in the stomach and Irish whipped her into the corner, eve then climbed onto the turnbuckle and latterly started to choke Alicia lifting her off the ground by the neck with her arms around. Alicia managed to move eve's arms from around her neck and pulled her leg causing the Latina to slip off the turnbuckle and hit the ground inside the ring. Alicia then went for a three count but only got a 2. Soon enough there were "let's go Alicia" chants filling the arena.

BACK FROM THE BREAK AND EVE IS TAKING FULL COTROL OF ALICIA. Eve runs back to the rope and does her signature flip but Alicia has a counter in mind and lifts her knees up. She manages to pull eve up and dragged her to the middle of the ring, eve thought that she could go for a backbreaker but instead Alicia wraps her arms around eve's neck and flips over her shoulders sending the divas champ to the mat head first and with that Alicia went for the pin. 1, 2, 3.

"AND HERE IN YOUR WINNER BY PIN FALL… ALICIA WALKER! The crowd went crazy. Layla slipped into the ring through the roped and hugged Alicia as the ref raised her hand in victory. Alicia climbed onto the turnbuckle and waved to the crowd.

ON COMMANTRIE. I can't believe it a new comer has pinned our divas champ. Well we all know that it takes hard work to get here and Alicia clearly proved to that she worked her butt of to get here and now she is. What do you think eve is thinking Cole asked jerry. I don't know but I do know I'll be interviewing Alicia on her thoughts after tonight next week. And there you have it folks… our new diva Alicia walker.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wrestling Experience

Chapter 2, pinned the champ

I do not own any wwe superstars/divas. Alicia is not Alicia fox.

"You did an amazing job Alicia, I mean you pinning eve our divas champ on your first night, I say we celebrate layla exclaimed letting out all her excitement.

Thanks lay but I don't really want party or anything she said while walking away but layla grabbed her arm.

Come on, how about we just go to catering and ill introduce you to the other divas/superstars.

Fine, just let me go get changed.

No, it doesn't matter the girls see girls and so do the guys, not fully so don't ask.

Hey randy, Kofi, you met Alicia yet.

Nope but hello Kofi exclaimed giving her a friendly welcome hug.

Me either but I did happen to see your match, you think you'd want to tag with me the viper sometime.

Ignore him, anyways those are the other divas, you got Melina, Maria, Michelle, Beth, nattie, Kelly, you know eve and there's aj and katlyn they call themselves the chick busters.

R-truth comes running over to Kofi, look Kofi you gotta help me… little jimmy ran somewhere and I can't find him.

Well then I guess we should go find him, later randy, girls.

Yea, and that's truth, he's the funny one.

Little jimmy? Alicia asked knowing she had not heard of that name.

Don't ask, they both shared a laugh. Oh and those are the Bella twins, Nikki and brie, you think we'll be in a tag match together?

Hopefully, just don't get mad if we lose.

Come on I've got a plate calling my name layla joked hungry since she had not eaten lunch.

THEY BOTH GET THEIR FOOD AND GO TO THE TABLE.

"You should let the man do his job; they fix our food, drinks anything."

It just doesn't feel right, I usually get my things.

KELLY HEARS THEM AND WALKS OVER.

Girly you gotta get use to it, it's simple like lay said, we do the fights and they treat us.

Good news and bad news… good is I found little jimmy. Bas is he got into one of you girls bags. Truth stated walking in from the hall.

Who cares about the bag… it's bad enough that we have to deal with the imaginary kid Melina shouted from the back.

That hurt, and to think jimmy actually like you plus… it was your bag.

What you've got to be kidding me.

SHEAMUS THEN WALKS INTO THE ROOM; HE HAD JUST FINISHED UP HIS TAG MATCH WITH CENA.

Ah truth fella, hows ah jimmy?

Doing good, Melina hates him for going in her bag.

Ah girls these days, but did you see my match just now me and cena kicked some arse.

Speaking of cena, where is he randy?

Went back to the locker room for something and why must you ask me where cena is every time he's missing or whatever.

Because you too are like brothers dummy.

Why don't you get it Kane I'm the tag team champion, Kane and Daniel were going back and forth about being champs as always.

No Daniel I am, I pinned Kofi, u were on the ground!

Aj could not take any more of their stupid argument… hey shut the hell up, team hell no every single day it's the same damn thing, will u two just hug and shut up.

They both suddenly stopped and stared at each other while Aj took a breather of relief form the yelling she had done.

Any ways you want to do anything else before we go? Layla as Alicia turning her attention back to her and the other divas.

No, not really.

Oh, ok well it's me you lina chelle and the chick busters.

That's a lot of people for one room and only two beds.

Aj and her strange self always sleeps on the floor so were good with beds.

That explains it then.

Hey roommates you know who you are were leaving.

Right behind ya, Melina yelled walking towards the rest of the girls.

By the time they walk through the door cena is walking in also.

What, I don't get an hello.

Remember cena, we can't see you layla joked imitating cena famous you can't see me hand gesture.

You so funny layla can't you tell by the look on my face.

I can't see your face.

John then collided into a smaller figure making her fall to the floor.

Whoa, my bad. He extended his hand out and helped her up.

You ok? He asked looking into the eyes of the brunette. Still holding onto her hand.

I'm fine and it's ok, thanks for helping. And with that all the divas walked out to the hotel.

Alright who's the hottie? And why haven't I heard about her.

Who randy asked walking away with a drink?

The girl I just accidently bumped into.

Oh yea, that's Alicia our newest wwe diva, she came in today beat eve tonight.

Well, she's hot.

Don't push your luck cena who knows what kind of girl she is.

Shut it Orton, u just mad u havent gotten layla yet.

That left randy speechless and he went back to his drink.

LATE ON THAT NIGHT WITH THE DIVAS SETTLED IN THE HOTEL ROOM

So Alicia, you like being a diva?

I guess, haven't really entered this world yet, hopefully I won't be considered a bit**.

Oh you won't, that's eve's job and really Aj what's with the dumb pjs, Melina asked while shaking her head in confusion.

I like comics get over it and there's nothing with ninja turtles.

She's a tomboy Alicia, but don't worry too much bout her.

The names geek goddes lay, get it right.

Sure I will.

Before we all go to sleep lice, you got your eyes on a superstar here in the wrestling business?

Nope, I don't.

Miz is really hot.

"Shut up maryse"!

Melina got something for Morrison and she know she do

Stephanie peeks into the room.

Light's out girls, new location tomorrow and welcome again Alicia to the diva zone.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

The wrestling experience Chapter 3

I do not own any wwe superstars/divas. Alicia is not Alicia fox

Stephanie had seen her dad Vince wake up the guys so she decided to try his routine on the divas. She barged into the room causing aj to scream while doing that she starts to blow a whistle which really wakes up all the divas. Melina is the one to fall off the bed and continue to lie there and all the girls finally sit up.

"What the hell steph" exclaimed Michelle angry that her beauty sleep was over?

Well I decided to try Vince's wake up routine he uses on the guys on you divas, I say it worked pretty good.

"Well step here a quick heads up…WERE NOT MEN, NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!

Anyways all you girls need to get up and go wash up, the bus leaves in 2 hours and most of the guys have already packed.

Once Stephanie left the room it was quiet, which was until aj broke the silence. "So, good beautiful morning to you all! She peeped up receiving stairs from ever girl in the room.

Why must you be so cheerful ever single freaky day aj, u fall and next thing you know your laughing about it!

Well because you've got a life so you should be happy.

Anyways… what was the point of us unpacking everything last night when were just packing right back up today?

Only you did that Melina, only you ok.

Is this the time that we always have to wake up? Alicia asked still half asleep

It depends on what states were in and if we have any signings and don't have to REPACK everything like did.

Out by the bus.

"Oh there the ladies go, sleep well?

Ya know instead of just standing there Cody you could shut up and help now! Michelle demanded while shoving a bag into his hands

Whine nag whine is that all you girls do 24/7?

Don't push it Cody she growled back starring him right in the eyes

Someone did not get much sleep he sang looking back at half the other guys standing by the bus

Stephanie and Vince then approached the group with clipboards'.

Ok so this is how it's gonna work, john randy Alicia and layla. Kofi truth Maria aj together. Sheamus jomo Beth natty and Melina. You all know the rest.

Yes! Aj cheered, me and little jimmy can play video games together.

Um hi yea no offence aj but little jimmy is a little crept out by you...dont hit me!

We all will try not to kill each other Vince.

Have a nice trip everyone see you all in our next stop. Bye ladies steph added while they walked away onto their own bus shared also with tripe h.

Later on that day on the bus

"So, ive heard we've got a tag match together against the bellas.

I know layla, you've already told me like fifty billion times now.

I'm just so excited that we can actually work together…IN A MATCH AH!

Hey! Shut up up there, we are trying to play a game

Shut up Orton…I think you should go back there and talk to john she whispered.

Why?

Just go. Hey randy bring your tale up here now!

I'm in trouble man. He whispered to john over his shoulder, when Alicia passed by he gave her a quick smile which really surprised Alicia.

Alicia right?

Yep .that's me.

Yea, I saw your match the other night not usual for a new comer to beat a present champ but no hate to ya.

Thanks cena if I can call you that.

Wow she seems like a shy girl, I mean look at those eyes of hers so bright and hard to not stare into, man she's cute. He thought in his head so ah Alicia, tell me about yourself.

There's nothing really to tell, im new remember?

So, here ill start us off. , my favorite color is green, yours?

I'm just gonna let you get back to your game you've already lost your race twice as I can see she spoke while looking up at his TV screen.

Oh no, well this game was getting boring anyways.

It has been at least another hour and cena and Alicia are in the same place from before, to Alicia's surprise she was set on the couch right beside cena, she was trying not to fall asleep no matter how tiered she was because she was afraid of falling asleep on cena shoulder.

"Ok you need to talk; we'll be travailing together so its better you just talk now." Please

"She doesn't know what to say cena because she likes you" layla called out from the front of the bus.

No I don't layla whoever told you that was terrible mistaken.

Sure I was, because Alicia loves cena she sang.


End file.
